Just two mares relaxing
by KevinBlu
Summary: Just what the tittle says, nothing more... honest!


"So, I think it time to put into practice what I have taught you. Are you ready, Twilight?"

"A-are you sure I can do it?"

"Of course!"

"Completely, absolutely, undoubtedly_ sure_?"

"Sorry Twilight, but it's, like, the hundredth time you ask since we began. I trust you and I know you can do it"

"I _know_ you trust in me, that's why I'm worried. I'm afraid I won't do it well enough, Fluttershy"

"Oh, I'm sure you will. Just try to keep calm and find your pace. Once you do that, just go with the flow"

"Can't you just show me how you usually do it and… I just do it like that?"

"Well, considering that this is your first time while I have experience, I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"It's not actually my first time, you know? More like the second…"

"And we both know how _that_ went. Poor Rarity still has nightmares sometimes"

"Yeah… let just say that this is my _real_ first time"

"Fine by me"

"What I am supposed to do now again? Please, be… explicit. I want to do it right this time"

"I-I don't know… whatever you want to do, actually. There are several options from where you can start, just… find with which you are comfortable the most…"

"And what about you? I don't want to ruin this; I know how much it means for you"

"Oh, I don't mind. Anything you chose will be fine for me. I have tried several and none of them made me feel uncomfortable, but I can't tell you which you should try because… well… I don't know what _you_ can do. So, it's your choice"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Twilight. I'm sorry, but you need to be more confident"

"Look who is talking…"

"Well, I can't actually look at myself right now. Unless, of course, you have a mirror nearby"

"…"

"Je je…"

"…"

"…"

"Since when do you make jokes out of the blue like that?"

"Hanging out with Rainbow can have that effect on ponies. They usually end up having a sense of humor similar to her, as well as other peculiar tastes, but that's a conversation for another… wait… I didn't offend you, did I?"

"Well…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Nah, don't worry. It was actually funny, but I'm kind of too nervous to laugh"

"I'm sorry, I thought it could… you know… make things easier for you…"

"It did help a bit, I admit, but I think the best thing to do it's to get this over with"

"Oh… emmm… well then. I'm ready when you are. Find a position and a pace you are comfortable with and stick to them. And again, don't worry. Even if you do it wrong, which I doubt, I won't think less of you. It's your first _real _time after all"

"Awww, you are so sweet! But please, don't make me blush… I don't need that right now"

"T-thank you… a-and sorry"

"Well, how about… how about I just stick this in here? Would that be ok?"

"Jeje…"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it just that I kind of figured out you were going to choose that. It's not very adventurous, but don't worry, it will do"

"Blushing! Please don't make me blush!"

"Why not?"

"Because I look silly!"

"Nah, you look cute"

"Please, no more blushing!"

"I'll stop once you get started"

"…"

"…"

"Horseapples… hanging out with Rainbow DID have an effect on you!"

"Oh, you can say that again, my little and cute bookworm"

"Argh! Ok, ok! I'm doing it!"

"Good girl…"

"Celestia, where is my shy Fluttershy?"

"She is right here. She is just a bit impatient, that's all"

"Yeah, well… I've kind of given her reasons… plenty… but… let's just begin, ok? Before I blush to death"

"Ok, let me help you…"

"…"

"…"

"I beg your pardon?

"Don't worry, I'll just put my hoof here to guide you. I promise it will be you alone who actually do the work"

"Oh… ok then… here I go! Brace… yourself?"

"Just be sure to take it slooooooooaaaaaAAAAAHHH!"

"W-what happens!?"

"Hurt! Hurt! Hurt!"

"W-what?"

"It hurts, Twilight. IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT! WRONG PLACE!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Hold on, I've got this… how about…?"

"NONONO! THAT'S WORSE!"

"WHAT DO I DO!?"

"TAKE IT OUT! FOR LUNA'S VIRTUE, TAKE IT OUT!"

"OK! OK!"

"CELES-!"

"IT'S OUT! IT'S OUT!"

"Praise the sun…"

"Are you… a-are you ok?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes… yes, I'm ok. Don't worry…"

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't you fault… and I've been through worse, especially when I do this alone"

"I'm glad to hear… wait… ´when you do this´? Why would you…?"

"Well, I do have to spend my time in something when I'm not taking care of my animals, you know? Tends to get kind of boring during winter too..."

"Oh… well… yeah, I understand"

"It's not the first time this happened to me, but this time you caught me out of guard"

"I'm sorry…"

"And that thing it's pretty bigger than the one I usually use for… wait… I-I don't use one… why are _we_ using it?"

"Well… I thought it could, you know, make things better. I'm not exactly an expert on this topic, but Rarity said this would be helpful"

"I see… please don't be mad at me Twilight, but… I think that, for now, it would be better if you just… use your hoof? I'm not doubting of your abilities, it just that…"

"I should wait until I get more experience before trying to get a hold on this sort of things?"

"Exactly…"

"So… do you want to use it? I guess you do are qualified"

"I'd rather not. I've never felt very comfortable with those things, actually… I'd like to do it just with our hooves"

"T-then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you seemed happy with it… you told me you bought it just for this occasion… I didn't want to be rude"

"Well… yeah, I was kind of looking forward to using it… but this is supposed to be a nice experience for both of us. A happy moment between you and me… a very special moment between you and me. The last thing I want to do it's to make you uncomfortable"

"You are starting to sound a bit corny, you know?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sorry…"

"I didn't say I didn't like it…"

"What did I say about making me blush?"

"What did I say about that being cute?"

"Ok, ok… I get it… I have to use my hoof now?"

"Yeap, as you should have from the beginning. Here, let me help you. Give me your hoof"

"Ok…"

"Then, you put it… here"

"Right…"

"Grab this _very _gently"

"Done… is it normal for this thing to be… so…?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything is fine"

"Are… are y-you sure? I-I mean…"

"You know Twi? I'm starting to think that you are not really nervous, you just want to tease"

"What!? No! I wouldn't… I couldn't! I…"

"As I said, cute…"

"Alright, I can't take it anymore…"

"Well, me neither. You are the one in dominance, though. It all depends of you"

"Ok! That's it! Here goes nothing! I did take notes and I'm going to try them!"

"You know? Maybe we should try another time"

"Put my hoof here… grab this…"

"Eeeep! Forget what I said!"

"Slide it slowly up…"

"Oh, y-yes…"

"Slide it slowly down… then up again… and down once again"

"Ah… ah…"

"Twist!"

"Eeeep! Not so l-loud…"

"Then inside!"

"Y-yeah, you are getting it…"

"Out again, and the second twist…"

"N-nah, you already got it…"

"And it can't exist a second without a third, so another gentle twist and then inside…"

"Gosh, you are good…"

"And out and up, slide down and again in…"

"Scratch that! You are really good…"

"Awww, look at that! Seems my hoof won't be enough here!"

"What do you…? Oh, my!"

"…"

"What, a-ah, a… flexible tongue…"

"…"

"Gosh, I don't k-know…"

"…"

"Why Rarity said…"

"…"

"That… oh... my…"

"…"

"You didn't…"

"…"

"You seem pretty fine by me!"

"…"

"More than fine!"

"Thanks! I've been practicing! Am I close to make…?"

"Oh yeah! Just… a little… more!"

"Ok then, so I guess I should repeat some stuff. Up and down…"

"…"

"In and up, down, up, down and out…"

"No, no! In!"

"In? Ok then, you are the expert"

"Almost t-there…"

"Twist, slide up, and down again…"

"You almost…"

"And up and down… deeper in and press harder here…"

"Hm-mhm…"

"And… let's use both hooves now for the final touch…"

"Final tou… oh… my… I see…"

"Aaand… I think that after this…"

"Oh my! Twilight! I'm *squeak*"

"Yeah, I thought so"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I-I-I… its… oh, Twilight…"

"So, what do you think?"

"Awesome… and you are awesome too… never forget that, Twi"

"Thanks! Was I like Rarity?"

"Oh… well… almost…"

"Almost? Close enough, I guess. I mean, I can't possibly match her abilities. I don't have even a minuscule fraction of the experience she has"

"I'd still choose you over her, though. She is too professional for me… and I really enjoyed the chatty company"

"I… Flutters… don't…"

"You were a really gentlemare. Other ponies get a bit pushy when they don't get it fast"

"Please, stop…"

"You are always so nice to me, Twilight. That's why you are so special!"

"Oh, Celestia… you are doing this on purpose…"

"Also, you put so much passion! I swear, I could see the fire in your eyes! So, so beautiful and fierce!"

"Ah, buck it! Almighty blush, descend from the glorious heavens above and come to me. I offer my face to thee as a humble sacrifice from this insignificant mortal!"

"As I already said, and nothing you say or do will ever change it, cute"

"Whatever…"

"Speaking of passion… where did you get those… _ideas_?"

"Ideas? What do you…?"

"Oh, you know… using both hooves, for example? Or your tongue?"

"Oh… that…"

"I don't remember telling you that, and I know that Rarity didn't"

"Well, I… did… research… kind of…"

"Research?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"Oh, you know… written material and… stuff…"

"Written material? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. You live in a library and…"

"It wasn't from books… exactly…"

"But, if it wasn't from book, that means… ooooh!"

"Fluttershy, I…"

"You bought _magazines_! Magazines with…"

"Yeah, they were quite educational and… explicit… and specific too… specially the photos"

"I can't believe you'd do that! I can only imagine the face of the owner of that store!"

"Oh, believe me: you can't. I guess it's not common for a princess to buy this kind of stuff. I hope you don't think I'm weird or something…"

"Weird? Oh, no! Never! What's more, I find it a bit flattering. Romantic even"

"Hardly, but I'm glad you think like that"

"Why wouldn't I? Oh, by the way, I'd like to read them too… if that's ok with you, that is…"

"It's refreshing to hear again the shy version of you. Of course you can have them, even though I don't know why. You are already an expert"

"Oh, I can't say I am. Besides, it's quite difficult to find good readings about bird nest weaving, so there is a great chance that everyone you read will teach you something new"

"That makes sense. We are the only town nearby that does the Winter Wrap-up after all"

"Yeah, and very few ponies weave nests just for fun"

"Hey, Flutters… I'm sorry… really sorry…"

"About stabbing my hoof with that thing? Don't worry! As I said, it has happened to me before. Just remember that a knitting needle is better for things like crochet, where the threads used are thicker and more flexible than hay and also more difficult to miss and hurt yourself or your lovely assistant"

"You are so right in the ´lovely´ part, although ´sexy´ it's more suitable"

"Eeep! And it's my time to blush now!"

"It's true! Revenge does taste sweet!"

"I'm glad you are starting to have fun, but bear in mind that Fluttershy's vengeance will be merciless… and full of hugs!"

"I can live with that…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… Fluttershy…"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Now that we have dealt with this… considering that we have a lot of free time before our usual get together with the girls and Spike is Celestia-knows-where…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to… maybe… go upstairs and… fool around for a while?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'd love to…"

**(- - -)**

**Not-serious story is not serious. However, I regret nothing (Bitch s)**

**Nothing to say, really. This was just a little project made in the name of fun.**

**Read'ya later ;)**

**KevinBlu**

**PS: TwiShy prevails! (If you are ok with it, that is… and if you don't too)**


End file.
